Die Sieben Zieglein
by mk94
Summary: Nick has a bakery, Monroe has a Problem with seven goat kids. Nick helps him out. Nickroe if you squint.


Monroe would show them! He would show them the consequences of messing with a blutbad!

When he reached the building of those punks, his pace sped up and he slammed his fist on the door, yelling and demanding to be let in.

"As if we let in a blutbad!" One of those brats laughed, looking down at him from a window.

Monroe growled angrily and stomped of.

"Don't think you're safe! I will get you for this!"

…

The blutbad returned to his home which got sprayed and colored in the ugliest way possible also with "GO HOME BLUTBAD!" on his door.

He sighed and entered his home and got his cleaning utensils to erase the words on the door.

…

"THAT'S IT! NOW I'LL GET YOU!" Monroe yelled, running after them while wogged and almost catching the youngest of the Ziegevolk brats. The teen just jumped and kicked him in the face (which hurt quite in his ego of being a strong hunter…in the past of course).

"Maybe next time, old blutbad!" the boy laughed as he followed his three brothers and three sisters and easily escaped.

Monroe growled as he massaged his pained face looking over to a shop.

"That's it!"

…

Nick was finishing his new plate of fresh made bread when a man stormed into his bakery.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"Do you have dough?"

Nick watched him curious," well, of course, it's a bakery"

The man groaned annoyed," I know, but I want to by some dough from you."

"Why?"

"Do you always ask why people buy bread from you?"

"No, but I believe everyone working in a bakery would ask why a customer would buy dough instead of fresh bread" Nick replied with an amused smile.

The man turned away and wogged in annoyance. Nick just looked away and acted as if nothing happened.

"Now do you sell dough?!" the blutbad asked angrily.

"I think I can make an exception for you," Nick said and walked back to the kitchen to make a new mix of dough.

"Some extra wishes?"

"Just make it fare!" the customer responded.

When Nick returned with the dough, he stared at the man 'eating' chalk.

"I hope you know that you're actually allowed to eat backed bread in a bakery?" Nick commented. The blutbad growled at him before eating another chalk piece.

"None of your business," the customer said with now a much softer voice.

"Wait, do you eat chalk to make your voice-"

"None of your business!"

"Okay!"

It was quiet between them, Nick with the dough in his hands and the customer munching on the chalk.

"Hard week?" the baker asked.

"You could say that," the customer sighed.

"Want to tell me?"

The customer sighed again and put the chalk away before sitting by the counter.

"There are just some punks making my life a living hell"

"Ah, the seven goat-kids, right?" Nick asked. The customer looked at him and wogged in front of him. Nick just nodded and greeted again, holding back a tired sigh when the man flinched and stared at him.

"A Grimm," he said.

"A friendly Grimm," Nick replied, holding up the dough.

After the customer calmed down again, he held up his hand to shake," Monroe my name"

"Nick Burkhardt," Nick smiled. This man took this situation quite well to his surprise.

"And yes, the seven Ziegenvolk are the punks I'm talking about."

"What are you gonna do about them?"

"Break into their home and give them… you know in German they call it 'eine tracht Prügel geben'"

"Which means?"

"giving them a beat up"

Nick laughed. Monroe couldn't hold back his amused smile either.

"Those kids really need some discipline! And I really want to be the one giving it!" Monroe snapped half hardly, still smiling at the laughing baker.

"But shouldn't you call the police? I mean, when it's as bad as you tell me, then you should let them deal with it and not getting in trouble yourself."

"But…but I planned it all out" Monroe whined, making the Grimm chuckle again.

"You seem like a nice guy," he said, watching the blutbad blush. He clearly didn't hear compliments often (as blutbad, you clearly don't hear nice words about you at all).

"No need for more trouble, right?"

The man looked up at him before sighing.

"You might be right…" his voice slowly turned back to his low voice Nick heard from him the first time," can…I have a Kassler then?"

"Kassler it is," Nick smiled and put the dough away before taking the bread he just finished minutes ago, packed it up and gave it to Monroe.

"Here you go, a fresh Kassler. And I wish you luck about the punks. The police will deal with them"

"Thank you…" Monroe said, smiled and left the bakery.

But before Monroe even called the police two days later, the seven teens stood at his door and apologized for their doings with their angry mother behind them. They gave him a cake and flowers and Monroe thanked politely for the gifts and apologies.

Before their left, the youngest walked up to the blutbad and asked nervously," can you tell the Grimm that we apologized, please?"

Monroe nodded numbly and watched them climbing into their minivan. He laughed loudly as he closed his front door.

He surely had to thank the baker for his help.


End file.
